On the Road Again
by CutePiglet
Summary: Because Yami is very good at /casually/ avoiding anything that has to do with modern technology, Yugi has decided to teach him how to drive.


**Author's note: **For howtopuzzleship's contest:

Rule 72: Yami must never have a competent understanding of modern technology.

* * *

"Aibou, I have seriously no idea how this _thing_ even works."

"It's a _car_."

"Still—Oi!"

Yugi's tongue quickly darted out to moisten his lips for a quick second before giving Yami a push. Said person ended up in the driver's seat of the car they had been staring at for the past few minutes. Yugi had decided that it was time for Yami to learn how to drive a car because Yami did his best to avoid _anything_ that was related to modern technology.

With a loud _thump _Yami bumped his head against the steering wheel because of the amount of strength Yugi had used to push him. A quite red mark was forming on his forehead while Yugi practically flew to the other side of the car and sat down next to him, trying to contain his laughter as he did so.

Yugi casually leaned over him and for a moment, Yami thought something else was going to happen in this car, but Yugi did not even pay attention to his face. Instead, he reached for a small triangular shaped metal… Yami blinked at it. He had no idea what to call it. Yugi pulled it out, letting it cross over Yami's chest and secured it in place.

"… Did you just tie me up?" Yugi gave him a look, shaking his head.

"That's your seatbelt. I have one, too. See?" Yugi sat down in his own seat again and pulled out another triangular shaped metal thingy. "If you suddenly have to press the brake pedals, our bodies will lunge forward, and we can bump our heads against the dashboard, or worse. These things," he patted the belts. "are going to prevent that."

"Okay," Yami said, tucking at the black belt, he could pull it up all the way and when he let go, it slipped back onto his chest again, securing him in place. "But… They're so loose."

"You'll find out later. All right, let's do this," Yugi said, throwing the car keys at him. Yami caught them with one hand and studied them carefully as if they were some kind of green alien. "You have to use those."

"I knew that," Yami huffed, his nose reddening. His eyes shifted and accidentally landed on the small hole right next to the steering wheel. He felt a small sparkle of hope brightening up his entire mood, he put the keys in and turned them. The car roared loudly, he could even feel the chair vibrating against his back. It made him freeze on the spot, his eyes bulged and he quickly grasped the steering wheel, wrapping his fingers around the gaps as if it were a life-guard at a pool who had just saved him from drowning.

Yugi gave him an amused look and Yami pretended not to notice (Yugi was having way too much fun watching him and he knew it), looking for the next button to press. They fell into an awkward silence; Yugi watching every move he made and Yami trying to find out what he had to do next to get that stupid car moving.

There was one button very close to the steering wheel that looked very appealing to him. Quickly glancing over at Yugi from the corner of his eyes, he trusted his instincts and pushed that button with the tip of his pale finger. The car made a weird noise that Yami would have described as a "Nggggh" sound, but that would have sounded a bit wrong.

Suddenly, the windscreen wipers started cleaning the window in front of them and made Yami jump in his seat. Well, he certainly had not expected _that._

"The hell…?" A random stranger a couple of feet away could have heard Yugi's loud laughter, it was one of those things that Yami usually treasured, but this was the mocking kind of laughter. The kind of laughter he couldn't really appreciate, especially not from his boyfriend.

"Aibou," he growled under his breath. Yugi cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes after he had tucked his sleeve over his hand to use it as a cloth.

"Sorry, your face was just…" he chuckled for another minute, trying to keep himself under control. Yami had to resist the urge to roll his eyes; instead he blew his bangs out of his face and gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. "Okay, okay, I'll help you."

Yugi pushed another button that made the wipers stop and then gave Yami a few more instructions that would eventually lead to a small ride around the neighborhood.

"All right, go ahead." Yami gave him a small nod before he carefully pushed the gas pedal down with his foot. The car slowly moved forward and Yami wanted to jump out of the window next to him because he had no idea what to do next. "You're doing great, don't go too fast, and just keep your eyes on the road."

"Right…" Yami kept pressing the gas pedal with his feet, making sure that he would not put any more pressure on it. His hands were still clasped to the steering wheel to keep it from turning, at least that's what Yugi had told him to do. As if that thing had a life of its own, Yami thought dryly, but he was not going to take any risks.

Slowly but surely, they reached the end of the street and there was a small turn, causing Yugi to look at Yami, silently asking him if he needed any help. Yami started turning the steering wheel to the right, crossing his arms over each other in order to make a graceful turn. Before Yugi could protest, the car nicely turned and was now on the road.

"I think you're getting the hang of it, Mou Hitiro no Boku," Yugi said with a small smile. Yami did not say anything, but he smiled in response to the small compliment, he kept his eyes on the road and made the small turns that were crossing his path. Just like they had wanted, Yami rode around the neighborhood for a while, and then carefully made his way to the familiar street where Yugi's house was.

"Now, I'll have to teach you how to park."

Yami abruptly stopped, he had pushed down the brake pedal all the way down in the blink of an eye and both of them almost flew out of the window if it hadn't been for their seatbelts. Yami had felt himself being pulled forward, but the belt around his chest suddenly went from really loose to really, _really _tight, keeping him in his seat.

"Now I know what they're for…" Yami breathed, rubbing his chest where his seatbelt had practically crushed him to prevent him from flying over the dashboard.

"Told you. Now you have to put the car into reverse."

Yami slowly looked at him, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "Put the car in _what?_"

"Reverse. Keep your foot on the brake pedal, while I'll put the car in reverse. It's this little button right here." The car made a small noise and Yugi reached for Yami's right hand, pulling it over to his own seat headrest. "Put your hand here, that way you can turn your body so you can see out of the rear window. And _don't_," Yugi gave him a warning look for Yami's entire body turned and, accidentally, let go of the steering wheel. "let go of the steering wheel. _Never _let go."

"All right, all right," Yami muttered, placing his left hand back on the steering wheel again.

"Now, lift your foot off the brake pedal just a bit." Yami practically squawked when the car started going backwards. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he turned back to the dashboard.

"_Eeeeeh?_ Wait, what—No! Stupid car!" He wanted to pull out the keys, but Yugi stopped him in a swift move and told him to press the brake pedal again. The car stopped moving and Yugi suddenly leaned over to give Yami a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're doing great, hang in there, we're almost done." Yami felt himself relaxing when Yugi nuzzled his cheek for a few seconds to calm him down. "That's what putting the car into reverse means. Now, try it again without my help. I know you can do it. You just have to be patient and don't panic. I'm here, nothing's gonna happen."

Yami took a deep breath to steady himself and tried to remember what Yugi had told him a few minutes ago. He pressed the brake pedal down and put the car back into reverse. He leaned over to Yugi's seat, placing his right hand on his seat headrest, looking over at the rear window over his shoulder. He could see Yugi's house and smiled. Keeping his left hand on the steering wheel, he lifted his foot off the brake pedal a little, the car started moving backwards again and Yami kept his eyes on the window.

"If you want to turn the back of the car to the left, move the steering wheel to the right and vice versa," Yugi reminded him softly with a small smile.

He stopped right in front of Yugi's house, turning back to Yugi, who gave him a small wink.

"I knew you could do it. You're smart." Yugi leaned towards him and pressed a little button right next to his seat, the belt around his chest flew upward, back into place and Yami was a bit startled, but refused to let it show. Yugi did the same to his own seatbelt and carefully lifted himself out of his seat. For a minute, Yami wondered what Yugi would do, but his thoughts melted away when Yugi moved over to him to give him a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered against Yami's skin, smiling. Yami rubbed their noses together before both of them pulled back and got out of the car. Yugi walked around the car and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck now that he was able to. Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's lower back, hugging him back with one arm.

"Now, about the microwave—"

"Not now, Aibou."

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, I suck, I know. Since I'm not a huge fan of parodies, I decided to turn it into a semi-serious one-shot, so there you have it. I _really_ had to resist the urge to make Yami jump out of the window, screaming like a five-year-old because that would have been… _Uncool. _*cheeky grin*

Please review~!


End file.
